Talk:Sakazuki/Archive 1
Tense issues As you've probably noticed, in many articles, including this one, the tense changes back and forth between present and past. It's not that big of a deal, but it'd be nice if we could decide on one and stick with it. Zepeli 01:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Sighting Hi, I could be wrong, but I swear that I saw Aka Inu in chapter 503 when the Marines were preparing to attack the Auction House. He's one of the Three Marine Admirals to wear a cap. Thanks. Francis Doyon :If it's this page here, then that can't be him as those Marines look like regular ones as wearing a cap is a standard of Marine uniform. Akainu tends to wear a hood along with his cap like Nezumi but other than that he has no other traits that makes him stand out. :PS. Putting a space to make an indention like in a letter is not needed in Wikia messages as it may disrupt the code. To sign use four tildes ~~~~.Mugiwara Franky 16:29, 16 June 2008 (UTC) The Ability According to his nickname (Red Dog), maybe he has some abilities related to fire (that may come from Devil Fruit or not). I'm thinking like this, based on facts that Aokiji's (Blue : Ice) and Kizaru (Yellow : Lightning). But could it be possible that two characters possessed the same ability? I mean, Portgas D. Ace is a fireman as well. ^_^ Baginda D. Great 18:15, 2 August 2008 (UTC) It's pretty obvious that he possesses the ability of a logia type Devil Fruit but with fire no longer an option there are only a few red liquids or elements to control. Blood is one of them. It also seems to make sense since he is described to be ruthless or bloodthirsty :Lightning? Just light it would seem. And no you can't have two people with the same abilities may exist at the same time. Devil Fruits page pretty much sums up everything you need to know on the DFs. Other then that, whats on the pages is just about all we know, everything else is speculation. :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 19:19, 2 August 2008 (UTC) So, is that alright if the fire ability doesn't comes from a Devil Fruit..? --Baginda D. Great 20:20, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :At this point in time, it's unknown if Akainu will even have any ability related to his nickname at all, Devil Fruit or otherwise. If he does however, it wouldn't be fire. It'll probably be something else associated with the color red. Blood, Lava, or something else.Mugiwara Franky 02:39, 3 August 2008 (UTC) And why exactly are we discussing this? How many times have both MF and Angel here said that this isn't a message board? Subrosian 19:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm quite sick of all the speculation on his ability myself. To date we just have one thing; he has good hearing. Note; though your message means well, finding a more up to date place to post it would have been better; this particular discussion on this is almost a year old. I suggest next time picking a more up to date version of the topic. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 22:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I was aware of the date when posting, honestly. I knew it was old, but just the fact that two prominent editors who usually frown upon this kind of conversation were engaging in it sort of...left a bad taste in my mouth. Subrosian 08:46, 2 August 2009 (UTC) The ability and his clothes I think that something should be said about his fruit powers and his clothes being a little related. I think Oda is playing with his creativity there and almost gave his fruit away. He is wearing what looks to be a floral Hawaiian print shirt which tells us that his ability has something to do with lava. I'm actually surprised no one saw this coming from a while back. ~Danny 1.20.95 Voice Actor In episode 278 , he actualy had several lines, just like in the coresponding chapter and it didn't seem like any of the "random" people who do voices . They may change it, of course, like they did with John Giant and, what's worse, Onigumo, who was voiced by his original voice actor only in one episode, the filler bits they had let someone else to do, which is something I dont get. But on the subject, anything on IMBD about him ? --New Babylon 12:35, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Ability Forum:Index/One Piece Manga Discussion moved to forum. One-Winged Hawk 09:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) sillouette we may have a clue to how he looks based on his sillouette http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/319/04/ 3rd sillouete on the left --Kingluffy1] 22:10, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean "based on his sillouette"? Aside from his eyes being shadowed by his cap, we already know how he looks like from Robin's flashback. Since Kuzan(Aokiji) barely changed over the 20 years, I doubt Sakazaki did either. Heck, none of the characters are much different from the flashbacks, no matter how far back it goes. ::Kaizoku-Hime 22:33, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I mean, do you think that image should be added? --Kingluffy1 22:45, 25 June 2009 (UTC) akainu a new picture of akainu was revealed showing him with rose and dressed up with flower design this maybe signifies his power. Maybe about a ROSE. Rainelz 10:05pm july 15,2009 :Please don't reveal things outside spoiler threads until the Chapter is properly out. Other than Akainu looking like Noboru Ando from The Wolves, nothing else is certain.Mugiwara Franky 05:08, 15 July 2009 (UTC) 08:27, 18 July 2009 (UTC)j 08:27, 18 July 2009 (UTC)he may have an cloning abilityhttp://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/550/13/ Acute Hearing? Was that Akainu who heard the Whitebeard ships surfacing or was that Sengoku? I think it's a tad ambiguous and we shouldn't be judging until we know who it is. Subrosian 19:20, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :The "Piku" or however it went, was aligned to Akainu's ear. One-Winged Hawk 23:20, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :At first glance, it appeared as if it could have been either Akainu's or Sengoku's, but upon further inspection, the hair style around his ear matches Akainu. I just didn't want people to be jumping the gun so quickly, as it often leads to false information. Subrosian 08:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC) yo yo akainu wasnt the only admiral tohear the ships if you look closely u can see that all 3 of the admirals noticed it— DJ Shouldn't all three Admirals have acute hearing listed under their abilities & powers?Iwilllisten 01:16, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Can somebody please answer my question? Yes or no?Iwilllisten 03:15, December 24, 2010 (UTC) okay to everyone who wants to know akainu's power in spoiler look at the one piece spoiler wiki. --just going to say, you should had "it's most likely a logia, if it follows the other admirals patterns" or something Akainu versus Phoenix Pirates? Look at this intriguing video, click here ! --Kazekazenomi 15:39, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :We have no confirmation; the epsiode is part of the filler arcs. One-Winged Hawk 16:24, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I know, but if the attacks are the same we have a confirmation. Maybe in the anime could appear another filler arc with puzzle and the mysterious character who is behind of that attack. --Kaze Kaze No Mi 15:43, September 5, 2009 (UTC) No. Fillers never count so that would not be confirmation. Drunk Samurai 17:11, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Actor model This is a little something that needs to be cleared up. The character designs of Akainu and the rest of the Admirals appear to be based on famous Japanese actors. True, Oda has not stated this personally however the resemblance is rather clear. It is like how Jango resembles Michael Jackson, or how Eneru resembles Buddha and Raiden from Buddhism and Japanese Mythology respectively.Mugiwara Franky 07:27, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Devil Fruit powers People keep saying Akainu's power is either: * Lava * Magma * Molten rock They are different, you know. Magma IS molten rock (which is still solid), but lava is pure hot liquid (which is melted molten rock). They are different, unless Akainu can control both liquid and solid form of molten rock. Yatanogarasu 19:28, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :That's kinda a question that is vague at the moment. When Whitebeard caught Akainu's attack, he called Akainu Magma boy. The question however is that Akainu can create fists from magma. While it can be interpreted that the fists are magma, some might see it as lava being morphed. In any case, Akainu controls molten rock either way.Mugiwara Franky 07:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) In One piece 565, pages 4-5, there's magma (liquid) on his face. It's obvious that his power is logia. ^ well, that could just mean lava is ON his face, much like how Magellan covered himself in poison. BUT I do think it's a Logia because if you look at the last page of Chapter 565, you can see a steam trail from the middle of his spine, like the frozen mast pieces disintegrated as they passed through him JasonRyu 21:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) JasonRyu Now it's sure Akainu has a Logia ability. You only have to look first page in chapter 566. Until a name is given to the fruit i think it's safe to assume that the ability covers all forms of molten rock. I have to admit I was a little disappointed by his powers, I just find it lame that all the admirals are Logia users--Lacas 18:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Well people kinda guessed his fruit as well before he revealed it, so the fact it was so predictable made a lot of people get disappointed. This is OP where fans don't like to be right. One-Winged Hawk 19:58, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Just out of interest, are you people saying that you prefer to be wrong when you guess things like these? Like thinking Whitebeard not having a Devil Fruit, and instead he relies on sheer brute strength? Also, FYI, some people did think that Akainu have a blood-related Devil Fruit. Yatanogarasu 02:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::You tell them Yatanogarasu, Logia is one of the rarest types of Devil Fruits and one of the most powerful (there are other powerful ones too of course)! It's no coincidence that the only Marines to reach Admiral rank the last generation (and become the most powerful force of the World Goverment) had all of them Logia abilities, it's not nuclear science. :::Now if you want to talk about badass normal there are Garp and Mihawk who fight without possessing a Devil Fruit ability. They have achieved fame and power in the Grand Line with their physical abilities/training alone and that's that. ::::PS: Reminder to myself, this is not a forum!! XD MasterDeva 11:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, but we do have a forum and we can always move a topic that gets too forumish there. One-Winged Hawk 13:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I'm just curious here. Yatanogarasu 10:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::The majority of fans guessed it right though... And from my AP experience its okay for one fan to be lucky enough to be right, but people don't like it when a LOT of people are right. There seems to be this air of waiting Oda to prove everyone wrong. One-Winged Hawk 13:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well although that is true, I think we all just want to get some type of good fortune first and Oda loving second. Moreover, I just think that we all want an actual Oda explanation like a name of the fruit, Akainu actually saying I have the lava lava fruit or I'm a magma man and/or Oda giving us a little explanation on how the fruit works and what it is. Like Mr Zero's. Or Crocodile for you idiots who can't remember that far back in the beginning in of the manga. Daniel 1.30.2008 :::::::Dan, I'm going to ask you to stop signing your name as you are and do as everyone else does please: ~~~~ it gets annoying to see. One-Winged Hawk 09:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Might i add that the difference between magma and lava is that magmas underground, lava is on the surface. Since Akainu's abilities are used on the surface, then he is controlling lava, not magma. Lava and magma can both be solid or liquid rock. 10:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Akainu's attacks use immensely pressurized explosive force and he can burn through the ground to travel; the ability to store pressure and easily create underground tunnels seem more like properties of magma, since lava releases almost all of its pressure when it reaches the surface and is less effective at melting through the ground due to cooling. Even though he's on the surface, magma seems a more appropriate word to me. --nub 01:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) First Manga liquid logia? Seeing as Magellan is a paramecia, is Akainu the first canon liquid logia user? and if so, should we put it in trivia? 18:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should wait until we get a name and page for his fruit and mention in its trivia. Mainly because I don't want to give direct recognition for interesting trivia to Akainu for anything. Ever. --nub 01:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Something for the trivia section I just read this from Arlong Park: Interesting, huh? - BattleFranky202 04:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. Now that would be worth noting trivia wise. One-Winged Hawk 16:06, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Speaking of which, why has not this been added to the trivia section?A Wikia Helper 21:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC) First to kill? The article currently says Akainu is the first person to actually kill a major character in the present storyline. However, it's still unknown if Doflaminge has killed Bellamy in Jaya. If he did, he would be the first one who killed a character in the present storyline. Of course Bellamy is less important then Ace and not really a major character, but I think this should be mentioned. El Chupacabra 15:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :My question is this - how do you define "major" character first? Buggy is definately no longer "minor" anymore for instance. One-Winged Hawk 16:05, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Bellamy was the main villain in the Jaya Arc. He has the same level of importance as Wapol or Kuro, but below Buggy and Ace. El Chupacabra 16:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::And yet Alvida for a while carried "minor" herself? In the greater context of the overall story, considering how long its gone on for, Bellamy is more "minor" then major in the overall storyline. Agreed he was a major in the Jaya arc though. If we're thinking on levels, then overall Bellamay is a minor character since he didn't have a huge impact on the storyline more then that arc, but arc wise he was a major player. In that case, Ace is a "major" as he had a HUGE impact on the storyline. Either way, I think the comment is best left off the page. I'm trying to crack down on uneeded trivia. 1st, 2nd and 3rds and so forth are on my hit lists at the moment. One-Winged Hawk 16:16, February 18, 2010 (UTC) However, I think we should mention this kill in the article. Otherwise people may think that only unnamed background character were killed before. El Chupacabra 16:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : : :Shouldn't it be mentioned under Akainu's trivia, that he was first Admiral to kill a carrier of the Will of D, outside of a flashback?Iwilllisten 01:19, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Can someone please answer my question?Iwilllisten 03:14, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Page's name? Should this page's (and other Admirals' pages) be named "Akainu"? I mean, it's just his title/alias, this should be named "Sakazuki", and it would be redirected from "Akainu" as well.GMTails 23:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Akainu and the other admirals are actually more known and referred to by their epithets than their actual real names.Mugiwara Franky 01:06, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :See Franky AKA Cutty Flam. One-Winged Hawk 01:09, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Real name vs code name It seems I was almost right in regards to how frequently he's referred to as Sakazuki by other marines instead of Akainu. In chapter 554, he's called Akainu when he attacks. In chapter 556, Coby refers to him as Akainu, but he's then called Sakazuki on the next page. In chapter 564, Kizaru calls him Sakazuki. In chapter 575, he's called Akainu when Whitebeard attacks him, but called Sakazuki when he falls into the chasm. The number of times he's been called by either names are dead even based on the examples I've found. Any others? 14:37, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and Garp refers to him as Sakazuki in chapter 574. So by my count, the marines do refer to him by his real name more than his codename. 13:27, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :For some of the Marines and those that personally know him, it appears that they refer to him more by his real name rather than his codename. For the rest, it appears they refer to him more by his codename rather than his real name. This apparently applies to the other admirals as well.Mugiwara Franky 02:56, March 24, 2010 (UTC) All pirates call him Akainu therefore most people call him by the codename. SeaTerror 03:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) About Logia... Says on Akainu's abilities and powers that "As a Logia, Akainu....can regenerate his body", which is false, since so far, no Logia has shown the ability to regenerate. :Crocodile was hit in the face, lost his head (Vivi) but reformed it. One-Winged Hawk 21:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC) The meaning I read into regeneration is the ability to heal yourself from injury faster than normal (i.e. Marco's ability). In your example, Crocodile was never hurt to begin with, he changed into sand and then changed back to flesh. :Thats how its suppose to sound, they can't heal themselves using it, they just turn themselves into sand and what not and reform themselves. One-Winged Hawk 21:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Magma While it may be possible for Akainu to generate/become magma, he has never been shown doing it as, by definition, magma is underground. I don't know if this is a translation issue or sheer ignorance, but either way it warrant at least a notation in the trivia section (if an issue with Oda's wording/translation) and at most a complete re-edit of the article changing instances of "magma" to "lava" or "molten rock". Adroa 06:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Umm, you do know it's a fictional power so real world terms and physics may not necessarily apply. True magma is technically different to lava in terms, but due to the fact that they're more less the same thing, most people tend to not differentiate one another. Don't exactly know what the exact Japanese terms were used but it's not something to put much thought into. I mean it's all just molten rock. Also with scenes like Akainu going underground and coming out would it appropriate to say he changed to magma and then changed to lava? Magma is lava underground and lava is magma aboveground so if we were to be technical we would thus use such a statement. It's technical but not necessarily something that common readers should really be bothered with.Mugiwara Franky 06:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) possible devil fruit name altough this isnt confirmed, Whitebeard called Akainu a "magu magu brad" (episode 463), Could this be any possible hint that his devil fruit is named the "Magu Magu no mi"? Pyarox 08:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Let me guess - you've read it in some Fansub or the Funimation sub? While listening to the video, WB only says "Magumakuzou" as in the manga RAW ("マグマ小僧") which means "little magma boy"/"magma brat"... "magu magu brat" is (by now and any definition from the original japanese source) definitely wrong. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 10:26, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : :Kazan Kazan no Mi Juracuille 11:02, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :http://www.apforums.net/showthread.php?t=31809&p=2219385&viewfull=1#post2219385 :According to Aohige AP it seems that Akainu's devil fruit is called Magu Magu no mi. Question... It's about Ganshō Kenga; shouldn't it still be unnamed until the anime or manga mention otherwise? And just mention that the name was given in the game, at the very end of the article... --Reikson 15:25, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't there be a picture of the attack dark dog, and meteor volcano under Akainu's abilities and powers? Should not there be a picture of meigo (dark dog) and ryusei kazan (meteor volcano) be shown under Akainu's abilities and powers?Iamnofool 18:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :No need. One-Winged Hawk 17:35, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Anime and Manga Difference What has been written in this part is completely wrong. The manga showed with a flashback during Squardo and Whitebeard's discussion that Akainu talked to Squardo in the middle of the battlefield. That was when Whitebeard was unable to join Squardo and had his crewmate on phone. I'm getting rid of it. Anyway, I keep the picture and add it to the History category. LordRayleigh 11:32, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Trivia additions, removal? Why were my additions being removed, such as Akainu being the second Admiral to be named as well as the last to make an appearance in both the anime and manga? Iamnofool 20:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) As far as I'm concerned, trivia like that is quite irrelevant. Subrosian 04:04, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Description He is considered the "main antagonist" of the Marineford Arc. However many of his actions were part of Sengoku's plan, therefore it is more correct to say that Sengoku is indeed the main antagonist of said arc. BGMaxie 00:20, November 8, 2010 (UTC) While that is true, Akainu was the one who presented the biggest problem to Luffy and the other pirates. Akainu did more damage than Sengoku, making him the main antagonist, regardless of orders. If you're thinking about his role as the main antagonist even though it was Sengoku's orders, by that logic every Marine should be the main antagonist. I would hardly consider Koby or Garp or random Marine #27 to be an antagonist.DancePowderer 00:29, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Antagonist is he who opposes the protagonist, so yeah, all Marines are antagonists. However, there is a phenomena that happens when an antagonist is under the command of another antagonist, since the latter has power over the former, this one takes a major role. If you think on Sherlock Holmes, he solved multiple cases and faced multiple criminals, which were in turn commanded by James Moriarty. This man appeared only at the final, but is nonetheless the main antagonist, because he is behind everything. Main antagonist is not he who "takes more action" or he who "destroys more", it is he who is behind everything that opposes the protagonist. Sengoku ordered Akainu to trick Squard, to melt the ice, etc. Sengoku is the main antagonist solely for commanding Akainu, period. BGMaxie 00:51, November 8, 2010 (UTC) G.I. Joe connection? Shouldn't it be mentioned under his trivia, that their is a G.I. Joe character who's codename is Red Dog?A Wikia Helper 20:11, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Red dog comes from the Momotaro Legends, not GI Joe. Besides, how is GI Joe significant to One Piece?DancePowderer 21:12, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Possible trivia additions? How about adding onto Akainu's trivia about him being the only Admiral whose Devil Fruit power remains unnamed at the moment?A Wikia Helper 21:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Nah, pretty much the same thing is stated in the Devil Fruit section already. JapaneseOPfan 21:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Possible picture update? Shouldn't the picture of Whitebeard delivering the quake bubble punch be updated using the anime photo that matches the manga perfectly?A Wikia Helper 20:47, March 4, 2011 (UTC) No, the manga is better since we can see Whitebeard severely injuring Akainu even with half his head gone. 20:53, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Meh, in the anime it shows him reaching through fire to punch Akainu, that also seems to be BA right there, it also shows his blood more clearly :). MAGU MAGU NO MI confirmed!!! according to AP Akainu's devil fruit is confirmed in volume 62 as magu magu no mi.Rainelz 05:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) We've heard, but it's still best to wait until the volume comes out or until another source confirms it. 05:14, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Akainu's Haki abilities? Shouldn't it be mentioned under Akainu's Haki abilities that he was able to counter Vista and Marco's own combined Haki attack with his own Haki?Isaidiwassorrywhatmorecanido 22:47, June 26, 2011 (UTC) We don't know if it was actually Haki or just Akainu's extreme mastery of his Logia devil fruit. I used the term Anti-haki as well, but this is just speculation. We don't tolerate speculation on this wiki, just confirmed facts. But thanks for using the talkpage first! 22:51, June 26, 2011 (UTC) You should correct that statement. It should say: "We don't tolerate speculation on this wikia unless its in trivia sections". SeaTerror 23:27, June 26, 2011 (UTC) just want to point out during the clash with whitebeard, that should not be defined as defeated, and he was NOT unconscious. He was cursing whitebeard as he fell into the crack both in manga and anime versions. Please change the wording there. Abilites and Powers Abilites and PowersIn the description of his devil fruit, under the abilites and powers section, it states that he used his devil fruit to smother Ace's flames and kill him. This is incorrect. Ace wasn't using his fruit when protecting Luffy. If he had been, the punch would have gone straight through him and hit Luffy. 12:56, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Also, under the same section it says that strong support from high ranking members in the marines to make Akainu fleet admiral showed his military might. They showed strong support, not because of his strength but because of his view of absolute justice, being someone they could rely on. Ace died because his power's natural weakness was Akainu's power, it was not he was not using, rather was he could not use it. Remember when Luffy punched Enel? Enel did try using his power but it did not allow rubber to pass through, same with Ace. As for the second issue, it was both his view and strength so it could stay where it is. 13:47, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Are you implying that Ace was trying to use his power and at the same time allow Akainu to hit Luffy? The most logical conclusion is that Ace was not using his power at the time, not because he couldn't but because he didn't want to. He was trying to save Luffy. Also there is no point comparing Luffy and Enel's situation with Ace and Akainu. Luffy's devil fruit was a natural counter to Enel's, which is what allowed him to bypass the devil fruit. In Akainu's case, his fruit was superior but it could not bypass Ace's logia capabilites. He could only smother the flames, not penetrate him. The article is stating that he used his devil fruit to kill Ace as if its a fact when there is clearly no evidence in the manga supporting it. In fact, using logic we can say that Ace was using his physical human form at that moment in order to protect Luffy. In regards to the second point, his strength has nothing to do with it because the three admirals are seen to have equal power and fighting capability. They wouldn't recommend him due to his power when the other two admirals are on equal standing as him. Therefore it was his belief in absolute justice and overall leadership capabilites that were the determining factors. 18:51, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I think what are you saying is far more speculating, Akainu himself said his df overpower ace's one, and Ace body turns in fire unconsciously already. If the mera mera wasn't overpowered by akainu's df, ace would have just evenly clashed with the admiral like he did with aokiji or smoker, thus he would have protected luffy. Akainu's Current Rank "Akainu is... and the supreme commander of all the Marine forces in the world" Last I've heard, he was only promoted to Fleet Admiral (i.e. Sengoku's old position) and not Commander-in-Chief (Kong's Position). The phrase "Supreme Commander" sounds more befitting to the rank of Commander-in-Chief. Is Akainu wearing a white suit? Or is he wearing his marine coat overtop his regular clothing? In Film Z he wore identical attire to his PTS suit so I'm wondering if that's another non-canon thing added for the movie. M4ND0N (talk) 02:16, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :He is at least wearing the Marine coat on top of it and the shirt still has the same flowery pattern, but just because there is no "color" on the small piece of the suit seen in the image, it does not mean that he is wearing a new white suit. --Gojita (talk) 21:42, February 28, 2013 (UTC)Gojita Floral pattern shirt darker than the one he wore before the timeskip I'm not sure if it's just the way Oda decided to draw it but does anyone notice an almost inverted color scheme on Akainu's shirt? Oda used to draw it white with a white floral pattern but now he draws it black with again, a white floral pattern. not the actual color scheme. we'd have to see when it's animated to know for sure But do you think it's worth noting or have there been other occasions where Oda drew him like this? Because I honestly don't recall ever seeing it drawn this way. M4ND0N (talk) 01:06, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Alias or Epithet? Is "Akainu" his alias or epithet? In the intro paragraph it is stated that it is his alias, however, in the infobox it is stated that it is his epithet. So which is it? 03:17, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Let us centralize this discussion… Talk:Kuzan#Alias_or_Epithet.3F Main Antagonist Why he is now, not main antagonist in the series?Kaizoku daio (talk) 12:03, August 21, 2013 (UTC) He was never the main antagonist. He is just a major one. 06:17, August 22, 2013 (UTC) He's role like Blackbeard now. Blackbeard=Yonko, Akainu=Gensui.Kaizoku daio (talk) 03:07, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, I delete Sakazuki's One Piece Unlimited Red picture after this picture have an error after I edit this page. Someone can bring picture back? Kaizoku daio (talk) 13:31, April 23, 2014 (UTC) I rollbacked your edits. Check your talk. 13:32, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Trivia Wars So I removed some trivia I thought are useless, as seen here, which prompted ST to add back a trivia, listed below: :"Sakazuki is the first antagonist to kill an important character (Ace) outside a flashback." I do not think that trivia is necessary, since it's pretty obvious that he killed Ace if you read the article, and why should the fact that it occurred outside a flashback be important enough to be mentioned as a trivia? 22:47, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, and 'important' is pretty subjective anyway. If he was the first EVER, I'd say add it, but since it's so conditional (important only, flashbacks don't count), then what's the point? First ever to be killed in a non flashback. SeaTerror (talk) 22:50, February 24, 2015 (UTC) You all must remember, Oda has a bad habit not letting a character die so that trivia is not necessary unless Oda breaks his habit and let a character die for good Joekido (talk) 23:35, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Jade --"The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 01:18, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Agree with Jade. I agreed first with ST since it plays a major role, but yeah. Jade says it's obvious as one reads the article. 4:23, February 25, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Jade as well. 11:40, February 25, 2015 (UTC) I'm hesitant, but I'll agree to pull all of them. 20:08, February 25, 2015 (UTC) A little clarification After a while I've been reading the page and I find the part about magma being hotter than magma and or lava to be physically incorrect. Fire almost always burns at a much higher temperature than magma and lava. Look, the hottest magma there is, Basaltic magma, burns at roughly 1200°C, and plain old simple candles burn at 1,400 °C (2,600 °F). This is one of the most horrendous errors in the manga because Akainu's magma would have been shit against the weakest of Ace's fires. So The part in this article about magma being of superior heat is incorrect.Omartron (talk) 05:08, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Why do you keep undoing things without giving an explanation? In the manga they talk about insulating power not temperature of electrical current. Akainu states clearly that magma burns even fire and it is because it is of a superior temperature. Omartron (talk) 05:36, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :: In fact, now that I remember, Eneru aknowledges that heat is harmful to Luffy. Omartron (talk) 05:39, June 11, 2015 (UTC) The two links you provided when you just edited the page without waiting for anyone else's feedback aren't really very helpful. They show that the majority of flames hotter than magma are artificially created. And if you're going to go down the "sun is hotter than lava" route may I point out that the sun is fusion, not combustion. But my key point is if you're opening a discussion on a talk page, don't just change the page if you don't get feedback. That's not what we do here. 11:45, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Ultramafic magma (which would form gabbro, not basalt, since basalt forms at surface, when lava escapes the crust and rapidly cools) is only the hottest subsolidus magma. In other words, 1400 C is not the standard temperature of magma, but the temperature at which it forms, (as it heats) or turns back into rock (as it cools). Taking that as a standard temperature would be like measuring the temperature of a dying fire and accepting it as the normal temperature of all flame. In fact, molten rock composes most of the Earth's core, right up until the point where the pressure becomes too great for liquid to exist and a solid inner core results. If we were able to reproduce that temperature, for magma at standard surface pressure, it would almost certainly be a liquid. A quick wikipedia search tells me that at the very least, this inner core is "as hot as the surface of the sun", or about 5400 C. In other words, about as hot as the hottest recorded flame in history, one which was only possible under very specific chemical conditions that would not occur naturally. And just to illustrate what a farce your assertion that "magma burns cooler than almost all types of fire" is: try lighting a fire on some rock, and see if it melts. 16:39, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archived Talk Pages